


Life Anew

by DJ_Rena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral, PWP, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even living the life he's always wanted, Naruto is no longer living, merely surviving.  What happens when he's given an alternative?  Written for Dark_Foxy as a companion to Saviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Anew: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Foxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dark_Foxy).



> Inspired by Dark_Foxy’s story Saviors (http://naruto.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600100962) because I simply fell in LOVE with the idea and she said she’d love for me to re-write it in my own way. I suggest reading it first just so you can feel the story how I felt it.

It was ingrained on every Uchiha child that they were to be the best, they were to be perfect in every way, always in control of the situation. But Itachi couldn't stop his body's cravings. He loved getting fucked.

As an adolescent, he had very few sexual experiences before his carrying out his last mission to Konoha, and as an Akatsuki member, the chances of getting laid were even slimmer.

Then, came Sasuke.

Upon the termination of the Akatsuki organization, Sasuke had found his brother, and proved he had become a worthy adversary. Because of all Sasuke had done, Itachi knew his otouto would no longer welcome in Konoha. 

Both men barely alive, Itachi did the one thing that would completely fail him his last mission.

He told him. Everything.

It had taken time, as all things of that nature do, for Sasuke to trust him. The healing of body as well as soul was a slow, painstaking process. But as their time together turned to weeks and months, Sasuke opened his heart to his brother.

And soon enough, his body followed.

Sasuke was surprised at first, that Itachi bottomed. But after the first few times, he chuckled at the realization that even taking a cock up his ass, Itachi was still in complete control of the situation. As to be expected, he was a demanding uke, and Sasuke shocked his brother with his stamina, built from training to take the life of the man he was fucking every night, sometimes thrice in one a day.

Musing, Itachi supposed it was because they were both so fucked up.

They lived a simple life for those years, living for and loving each other. They stayed in a small cabin hidden to normal eyes, even those of trained ninja, and easily henged when they needed to journey to nearby villages for food and supplies.

But after nearly five years of being together, Sasuke confided in his brother his deepest secret, the one thing that could end their close-to perfect world.

“I’m in love with the dobe.”


	2. Life Anew

A tall, lithe figure walked towards a small clearing, a large body thrown over his shoulder, although the ninja carried the burden with ease. Red eyes quickly scanned the area before performing a hand-sign and a quick mutter, a cabin appearing before his eyes.

As he walked to the door, a smirk crossed his lips. “Eien,” he murmured before crossing the threshold, the sound floating away on the cool fall breeze.

~::~

The city of Konoha was alight with happiness and cheer, the entire village celebrating the anniversary of Kyuubi’s defeat. Except for one. The holder of said Kyuubi.

Naruto sat alone in his office, calmly signing papers, reading documents, and occasionally taking a swig from the third bottle of sake. Seems he picked up the habit from the Godaime…

With a sigh, Naruto leaned back in his chair, taking a short break from his paperwork. After all, there was no-one else in the Hokage’s tower to push him back into his work. Of course everyone had gotten three days off surrounding the annual celebration. Most had cheered and taken off without any qualms.

He’d gotten a few friends, namely Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Sakura, who voiced their concerns about him spending the ‘holiday’ working, and working alone at that, but he explained to them that as Hokage, he had duties to attend to even while the rest of the village took a vacation.

Needless to say, they were shocked at the maturity he was showing. Of course, they knew that Naruto had become mature as he aged, but hearing something of this magnitude coming from their less-than cheerful over the years friend was hard to believe.

Eventually, they gave in, as everyone does around the blonde, and he sent them off to spend the day with family or loved ones. After all, even though he gave his ANBU guards the day off as well, who was going to attack him? There were rumors of another group of ninjas, but there was no real depth to them at the moment.

Akatsuki, what was left of it, had broken up upon the death of Madara, which was shortly after the remaining two Uchiha’s disappeared completely, and with Konan as leader of Amegakure, only one Akatsuki member was left unaccounted for. Kisame had been killed by Chojiro, one of the Mizukage’s guards (and another member of the legendary Swordsmen, a battle for the records), and Zetsu’s body was found shortly after in a small village near Rock, leaving only Itachi’s whereabouts unknown.

Unless you counted Sasuke.

Naruto sighed once more as his thoughts turned back to his former best friend and teammate. He’d all but given up on finding Sasuke. Naruto had spent three years searching for him, only to come back with nothing. Sasuke had completely forsaken him and his friendship for a chance at revenge. He’d done everything short of ripping Naruto’s heart out. Although, if one counted the Valley of the End, he’d almost done that, too. With all that time spent, it was a wonder Naruto had even been accepted as Hokage.

Tsunade had spent countless days arguing for him against the elders. As much as they hated to give in, his outstanding record could not be overlooked easily, along with saving the village from Nagato. When Tsunade had summoned him to her office with the good news, he’d never been happier, but the happiness was short-lived.

If he was to be Rokudaime, he would have to give up finding Sasuke and bringing him back. After everything the Uchiha had done, he was an internationally wanted criminal, and there was virtually no way he could get out of the death penalty. 

And it broke Naruto.

After 6 months of Tsunade’s training, and another year and a half of being Hokage, his friends knew the carefree Naruto they once knew wasn’t coming back. After the initial anger turned to depression, which lasted longer than anyone anticipated, it was clear that the once rambunctious ninja was now somber, serious, mature.

However, that did nothing to stand in the way of his job. Naruto was a magnificent Hokage, and the village prospered, and his connections would lead the village into an age of good fortune. But he was so unhappy.

With another sigh, Naruto polished off the bottle of sake, stacking it neatly along with the other two and pulled out another. Although merging with Kyuubi during his teen years helped circulate the alcohol out of his system faster than a normal human, it allowed him to get intoxicated faster, and drink more. It was rare that he allowed himself to drink, however. Even if there was nobody who was a significant threat, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. False concern was not what he needed.

Opening the fourth bottle, a hand landed on his, his slower reflexes not quite catching on as quickly as he would have. Looking up, he laughed for the first time in years, a hollow, dead laugh.

“Ah, Sasuke, so we meet again. Maybe I should drink more often if the hallucinations continue to be you, hmm?”

The figure above him frowned, his red eyes flashing in the evening twilight. It appeared that Naruto was content on getting inebriated in the dark. Not if the figure had anything to do with it. A second set of eyes unknown to the drunken Hokage, frowned deeper than the first.

Naruto’s eyes held a bit of their old sparkle as they looked up at the raven-haired shadow figure. “It’s been what? Five months since I’ve drank? Nice to see you again, you bastard.”

The figure sighed, taking the bottle from the drunken man and setting it next to the others. With a swift move Naruto never saw coming, the blonde slumped forward on the desk. The figure sent a look towards where the other set of eyes were hidden, which immediately flickered and disappeared, and picked the blonde up.

It was time to take his bounty home.

~::~

Naruto slowly woke from the first restful sleep he’d gotten in years, noticing two things immediately.

Firstly, he had to piss like no other.

But more importantly, he heard Sasuke. He immediately knew something was wrong due to the fact that he was sober. After the first few times of ‘seeing’ Sasuke while he was in his drunken stupor, Naruto began to look forward to seeing the figment of his mind whenever he drank. But that’s all it was. A figment, and when he hallucinated Sasuke, he even sounded false.

God, it’d been YEARS, but he knew it was Sasuke’s voice.

“What if…” Sasuke’s breathless voice murmured, a long pause following.

A deep chuckle came from the same direction, and Naruto tensed. Why was he here?

“Now, now, Naruto-kun, I believe it’s best for you to sit up. We have much to talk about,” the voice called softly from the same direction as Sasuke’s.

Naruto sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings immediately. He was in a decently sized room in a cabin, and he could see trees through the small window next to the settee that contained the two Uchiha brothers. He was also stripped down to his conservative green boxers.

Sasuke had let his bangs grow out a bit, but other than that, remained almost completely unchanged, save for the normal black pants and white shirt. His eyes held Naruto’s own, the familiar orbs holding his gaze for a moment before Naruto looked away, a hard throb in his chest. Switching his gaze over to Itachi, he took in the other male’s appearance. Minus the Akatsuki cloak, Itachi looked the same, apart from the deepening of the lines on his face. He, too, had his Sharingan inactivated, not that it lowered Naruto’s guard.

“We’ve been keeping an eye on Konoha, Naruto-kun,” Itachi started, crossing his legs and leaning back, throwing his right arm over the back of the settee. “And we believe we have a mutually beneficially proposal for you, Hokage-sama.”

They knew he was Hokage. So they’d hadn’t been living under a rock for all those years. And they had obviously planned a bargain for his return. That gained Naruto’s attention. Well, that and the fact that Sasuke was sitting next to his brother quietly and not trying to kill him. In fact, the younger Uchiha was surprisingly calm, with an almost peaceful air to him. It set Naruto even more on edge.

He sensed no genjutsu, although they had undoubtedly gotten more powerful since the last time they’d met, but he noticed chakra-cuffs locked on his wrists, ankles, and around his neck. A quick glance at his wrists showed that they bore the Uchiwa fan.

“What’s going on?” Naruto finally spoke, his question directed at Itachi, although his gaze found its way back to Sasuke.

Itachi smirked lightly at Naruto’s attention to his brother. “Our proposition is simple. We would like you to join us, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto tore his eyes from the matching gaze of his former teammate and turned his now less-than happy gaze to the eldest man.

“Join you?” the barest hint of anger seeping through his carefully constructed mask, gripping the sheet that lay bunched on his boxer-clad lap. “What gives you any reason to think I would join the likes of you?”

Itachi’s eyes shone brightly and dangerously as his arm rose from the back of the settee, gesturing simply to his brother.

“For two very simple reasons, Hokage-sama,” he stated, Sasuke rising from his position.

The younger Uchiha moved from the opposite end of the settee and approached his brother, who uncrossed his legs. A light blush was the only thing out of place on Sasuke’s face as he sat down gracefully on the older male’s lap, leaning in and adjusting himself easily.

“Firstly,” Itachi stated, his smirk growing at the look upon Naruto’s face, “you are aware that Akatsuki is reforming under the name Koukon.” Naruto nodded, a quick jerk of his head, the implication of the brothers a bit much on his mind. “We’ve gotten rumors.”

“As Madara is no longer alive to manipulate anyone, Koukon’s goals will be different from that of Akatsuki’s, but we will still need as much power as we can willingly obtain.”

The fact that Itachi had used the word ‘willingly’ was not lost to the blonde.

“And what makes you think I’d give up my position as Hokage and leave the villagers under my protection to join your new group of marauders?” he asked, not allowing any of his emotions to slip through.

Itachi chuckled again, and slid one hand down to rest upon Sasuke’s upper thigh, Naruto’s eyes riveting to the movement.

“Because we want you to join us,” Sasuke spoke out finally. “We want you to be with me and Itachi.”

All seriousness drained from the blonde. Naruto’s breath quickened and a deep pink shot across his mocha skin. He leaned back slightly, unconsciously pulling the sheet up a bit.

“Y-you… we…” Naruto stuttered, gasping for air like a fish.

Sasuke laughed, a real laugh, with no malice in his tone, and Itachi almost cracked a smile at the look on the blonde’s face.

“Well, otouto,” Itachi purred, “it seems that you’ve made the feisty little kitsune speechless. I believe that deserves a reward.”

Sasuke turned back, and Itachi threaded his hands into Sasuke’s hair, his eyes darting to catch Naruto’s. With a slow, sexy smirk crossing his face, he pulled the other raven’s head down to meet his. 

Naruto’s breath picked back up as the brothers mouths met. Implications were one thing, but actually seeing the two Uchiha’s kiss was completely out of this world. Lips parted and roving tongues became visible when Itachi pulled Sasuke’s hair to the side, a line of saliva slowly trekked down the younger’s chin.

Naruto swallowed the drool in his own mouth, shifting uncomfortably on the bed as his groin twitched from the show he was getting. A moment later, Itachi yanked roughly on Sasuke’s hair, exposing a long, pale neck.

The older raven caught Naruto’s eyes and lowered his mouth, biting roughly where neck met shoulder. Sasuke cried out “Aniki!” and Naruto’s cock twitched again at the sound. The blonde bit his lip, calling out tentatively, “U-um…”

Itachi looked over, his eyes alight, and he licked his lips slowly.

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” he asked huskily.

“I ha-ave to use the bathroom,” he squeaked out.

It was Itachi’s turn to let out a laugh, a deep, velvety chuckle.

“Otouto, please take our guest to use the facilities,” he murmured, stroking the back of one hand lightly down Sasuke’s cheek.

The younger raven nodded once, sliding off his brother’s lap and he walked over to Naruto. He lightly touched one cuff and gestured for the blonde to follow him. The blonde climbed out of the bed on the opposite side, trying to hide his partially-erect state from the eldest Uchiha.

If Itachi’s growing smirk was anything to go by, he failed.

Sasuke led his barely-dressed guest through the hallways of the cabin, which like every other Uchiha property was enormous. Luckily, a restroom was near the room Naruto awoke in, so the two didn’t need to go very far.

The dark-haired man stood outside as the blonde took care of his business. Naruto walked into the room and closed the door behind him, not surprised when Sasuke opened it a crack.

As he went about relieving his bladder and washing his hands, his mind was racing. He knew these woods better than anyone and he’d never seen this cabin, meaning it was most likely under a genjutsu or some Uchiha secret. And because Kakashi’s Sharingan eye had been blind for over a year, there was almost a zero percent chance of being found if that was the case. Sasuke’s voice startled him from his musings.

“You know, you surprised me a bit,” Sasuke commented, “and in more ways than one.”

Naruto scoffed at the other male, splashing some warm water on his face.

“How so?”

“I expected you to wake up and immediately start screaming obscenities, maybe even attack us.” Sasuke’s voice was amused, which made Naruto frown lightly. “I didn’t think you changed this much. I thought it all just was an act for the village.”

Naruto was surprised at the amount of loathing in his former teammate’s voice as he spoke of Konoha. Did he really hate the village that much? Before he could voice his thought, Sasuke went on.

“I wasn’t sure what to think when that Hyuuga approached you about marrying his daughter, but neither I nor Nii-san expected you to decline it so quickly. We figured you would have wanted kids of your own and would have sacrificed more of yourself for those ungrateful-”

“You don’t understand,” Naruto said quietly, but Sasuke heard. Naruto clenched the edge of the counter, his eyes squeezed shut almost as if to protect himself from the memories.

Hiashi Hyuuga had approached Naruto shortly after he was announced Rokudaime, offering Hinata’s hand in marriage, explaining she agreed on the grounds that she had been in love with him since they were in the academy. A few days later, Naruto had politely declined.

Even after achieving his dream of being Hokage, most of the villagers still loathed Naruto. They were just more discreet about it. Although he was favored by most ninja and the younger generation, it was still hard to even go to the market with the quiet whispers as he passed.

His merging with Kyuubi had given him heightened senses, along with a more demonic look depending on the week. And the times when his whisker marks were darker, or when his eyes took a deep purple color, he wore contacts and make-up even as he holed up in his office.

Over the years, he’d come to respect the young Hyuuga heiress, and he was not going to subject any woman or child of his seed to the looks he got when no-one thought he could see them. Besides, if he needed children, it was an option to have his own. Jiraiya told him that demons didn’t have a specific gender as a way to produce offspring rapidly. Either by impregnating a female or themselves.

One tear slid down the blonde’s clenched eyes, and he was startled when a hand wiped it away. He glanced up through wet eyelashes into dark eyes.

“If anyone knows what that village can do to one so young, it would be me,” Itachi said softly, his thumb stroking Naruto’s cheek lightly. “You are a stronger man than I. You needn’t keep up the façade around Sasuke and me, little one.”

The softness of his voice opened the floodgates, and a torrent of tears cascaded down Naruto’s cheeks, and he soon found himself pressed against a strong chest as he howled. A moment later, another comforting warmth covered his back as Sasuke added his presence.

Naruto cried and screamed out all of his pain, years of repressed emotions bouncing off the tiles of the bathroom as the two men who understood his ache simply held him. He cried for so many things that weren’t his fault and that he couldn’t have prevented. 

He cried for the years of heartache after Sasuke left. He cried for his former sensei’s blindness and the subsequent death of his adopted father. He cried for the whispers Hinata had been forced to endure during his two indecisive days. But more than anything, he cried for the intense pain in his heart the village had set upon him.

Itachi gently massaged his back while Sasuke rubbed comforting circles on his stomach and hips. Both Uchiha men used their chakra to calm down the intense flow of the blonde’s. They spread their chakra throughout the room, surrounding the erratic spikes of red-orange.

The minutes ticked by, hours or moments, it was hard to tell and Naruto slowly calmed, taking deep breaths and clutching the cloth of Itachi’s shirt as a lifeline. Still hiccoughing, Naruto slowly came back to his senses, looking up at Itachi.

How was it that the man sought his capture all those years ago was so comforting? And taking another deep breath, he turned to look at Sasuke. And how could Sasuke still make him feel alive? Wanted?

Naruto pulled away from both men, and Sasuke hesitated on letting him go until the blonde walked to wipe his face off and blow his nose.

He turned back slowly to face the two, his eyes slightly puffy. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his eyes falling to the ground as a light blush of embarrassment covered his scarred cheeks. “I guess everything just built up…”

Itachi took a step forward, to comfort the blonde, but paused when Sasuke threw out an arm. 

“Dobe,” Sasuke said, ignoring the questioning look from his brother. “If you join us, we swear to leave the village alone from any attacks by Koukon, now or in the future. You’re the Hokage now, dobe. Isn’t it your duty to put your life on the line for them? Isn’t your ‘freedom’ a small price to pay?”

Naruto sunk to his knees, mulling it over. As cruel as it sounded, he knew Sasuke was right and he had people in the village he cared about. If he wanted their safety guaranteed, he’d have to join Koukon. And by seemingly giving him no choice about the matter, wasn’t that just giving him the excuse he needed?

Here… Here he didn’t have to wear the mask. Naruto knew the last Uchihas wouldn’t judge him. He didn’t have to pretend. And here… he could have them. The two seductive men who were offering themselves and a spot in their bed to him.

There was not one moment since he left that Naruto hadn’t thought of Sasuke. He’d obsessed over the younger raven, and devoted over three years of his life for him alone. Perhaps ‘obsessed’ wasn’t a strong enough word to place on Naruto’s feelings, but he wasn’t ready to face the truth just yet. This whole day was almost too much for him.

And as for Itachi... There was no denying that he was absolutely gorgeous. An older, more serious version of Sasuke, but completely different than the younger. Naruto had eventually found out about the mission assigned by Danzo and had personally dispatched punishment. It was off the record, of course.

But knowing what he did about the eldest Uchiha, Naruto couldn’t help but think he could eventually harbor feelings for Itachi over time as well. Naruto was filled with such sadness at what the oldest Uchiha been forced to do, but keeping Sasuke alive proved he had a heart somewhere in there.

Naruto raised his head to look up at the room’s other two occupants. Their eyes were glued to him, waiting for a decision. He felt as if a weight was lifted from his heart as he said quietly, but with conviction.

“As Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves, I hereby give you my life in exchange for the village’s safety.” Sasuke’s eyes immediately glowed with a combination of happiness and lust, and Itachi looked at him expectantly. Naruto swallowed, red covering his tanned cheeks. “As Naruto Uzumaki, I willingly give you my body and soul, in exchange for yours.”

Itachi exhaled, licking his lips. “Accepted,” he purred, turning to his younger brother. “Agreed, otouto?” Sasuke’s pupils dilated, his breath quickening as he stalked toward the blonde. 

“Agreed. Now, let’s seal the deal…”

~::~

Sasuke moved toward Naruto, a lusty look on his face that Naruto couldn’t help but think was very becoming of him. As the blonde started to rise, Itachi grabbed his brother’s hand, halting his approach of their newly acquired lover. When Sasuke turned his aroused gaze to his brother, Itachi immediately pulled him flush against his chest, one hand on the small of his back while the other slipped to stroke his neck.

“Otouto,” he husked, his eyes going to Naruto’s. “Why don’t we give Naruto-kun a show?”

Sasuke moaned softly and began to gently rub his body against the taller form of his brother. Naruto swallowed, forced to grip the counter he leaned back against as the two men roughly kissed, Itachi’s hand winding tightly into the smaller raven’s hair.

Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke, bringing them even closer, their chests and groins pressed together. Naruto’s throat was dry as a willowy hand slid from his former teammate’s back to firmly cup the swell of his ass. He moaned, almost feeling those talented fingers on himself.

Teeth bit gently into a pale pink lip as Sasuke tried to hold in the sounds his brother was pulling from him, but as Itachi swooped down and captured his mouth, Naruto could hear the muffled cries and moans. He also noted Itachi had picked up the speed of the grinding.

Naruto let out a pathetic whimper, a tent quickly forming in his boxers. Gods, he was half hard just from their light petting. It’d been far too long since he’d had a lover.

“G-guys,” he whined softly, wanting them to pay attention to him. Itachi pulled back from raping his younger brother’s throat with his tongue and smirked. Sasuke was panting as he clutched Itachi’s sleeves, his hips still rocking.

“Bedroom?” Itachi spoke in a low, throaty voice, and Naruto let out another whimper, nodding frantically. The eldest man chuckled, rubbing his hand on Sasuke’s crotch a moment, drawing out another moan before he stepped back.

Itachi stalked toward Naruto, looking very much like a sleek and powerful panther. Naruto felt captured in his lust-ridden gaze, finding himself seemingly unable to move. As Itachi neared enough for the blonde to feel his body heat, Naruto was glad for his grip on the counter, afraid he would have otherwise fallen.

“Naruto-kun,” Itachi whispered again in that voice dripping with sex, causing a quick jump of Naruto’s cock. A low chuckle sounded from behind Itachi, and Sasuke appeared at his brother’s side.

“Aniki, it seems Naruto needs a bit of help to the room,” the younger raven said with a smirk, leaving Naruto to wonder if it was really him moaning like a cheap whore out under his brother’s touches only moments ago. Itachi nodded, a twin smirk rising on his face.

With a quick look from Itachi, Sasuke moved in, sliding his body sensually against Naruto’s. As strong arms gripped his hips, Naruto let go of the counter, sliding his hands around the other man’s neck, pulling him up slightly for a kiss.

As lips tangled, Naruto noted that Sasuke tasted of something faintly salty. The blonde’s half erection hardened further at the thought of it being Itachi’s cum. There was probably time while he was unconscious…

Any further thoughts were driven from his mind as Itachi slipped behind him, feeling the large, prominent erection pressing against his tailbone. He ground back slightly, pleased to hear a low moan slip from the eldest. Only moments later, he felt himself moving, and before he knew it, both warmths disappeared as he was pushed onto the comfortable bed.

How the two had been coherent enough to make it back to the room, he didn’t know. All he did know was the fingers and two mouths roaming his body. It had been years since his last sexual encounter, even a straight one, and he was extremely sensitive to the talented hands of the two ravens.

“W-wait,” he gasped out, pulling back slightly from the two men, who looked at his questioningly. “I- …this time, can you do it one at a time?” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously. Sasuke looked at his brother, and the two seemed to reach a silent agreement.

Itachi slid off the bed, and pulled his shirt smoothly over his head, seating himself on the settee. “Naruto-kun, enjoy Sasuke first.” The small smile on his face said he was okay with the decision.

Naruto turned to Sasuke only to find a hot mouth descend on his own. Sasuke immediately thrust his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, one hand sliding up to firmly grip blonde hair while the other slipped under the edge of green boxers.

The tanned man moaned low into Sasuke’s mouth, pushing his body closer to the other. He wound his hands around the raven’s neck as he met the questing tongue with his own. 

The hand in his hair yanked his head back, causing Naruto to quickly inhale, followed by a moan as Sasuke kissed and licked at his neck. The paler man scraped his teeth gently over Naruto’s jugular, causing the primal part of the blonde to go wild.

His former teammate slid the hand from his hair to join its partner, both slipping under the elastic waistband to cup the perfect ass the fabric hid. Naruto groaned and thrust his hips forward, his groin rubbing pleasantly against Sasuke’s hip, ripping another groan from his throat. 

The room was filled with their quiet panting as Sasuke pulled back to quickly pull off his shirt. Naruto’s eyes took in the toned chest a moment before the raven swung his legs over the edge of the bed to slid his pants off his slim hips. 

Gawking a moment at Sasuke’s hard member (he clearly wasn’t wearing underwear), Naruto hesitantly pulled his boxers down, extremely aware of the two sets of eyes taking in his naked form. He got his feet tangled a bit in the cloth, and he scowled as Itachi chuckled and Sasuke smirked at him.

Another blush shot across his face as he noticed Itachi had unbuttoned his pants, and had his own arousal out, stroking it lazily as he watched the other two. He swallowed under the scrutiny of those twin sets of onyx and fought to not cover himself.

Sasuke sidled up to sit in front of him, running his hands lightly down Naruto’s toned arms in a calming manner. The blonde leaned forward, catching the shorter man’s lips once more, immediately opening to the questing tongue he knew would soon nudge his lips.

Naruto moaned softly into the other man’s mouth, and his eyes had barely slid shut when they shot open. Sasuke had gripped his arousal and was lightly stroking him in time with his tongue thrusts. The blonde hips lightly bucked involuntarily, his moan swallowed down by the younger raven.

As Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, he gazed at Naruto with the oh-so-familiar smirk upon his face, but his eyes shone with lust and affection. Naruto moaned softly as the paler man removed his hand and lightly licked it, bringing it back down to stroke his member once again.

The former Hokage bit his lip and threw his head back, his arms loosely gripping Sasuke’s shoulders. As he writhed a bit, his eyes opened at a sexy groan. Turning his blonde head slightly towards the settee, his breath hitched, and he thrust up slightly into the stroking hand.

Itachi had shed his clothes and was angled on the settee with his feet propped up on the cushions, giving the two on the bed a perfect view of what he was doing. Which was currently stroking his cock and gently thrusting an orange dildo in and out of his hole.

“Oh, god,” Naruto gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as Sasuke added a twist on the upstroke. He blindly pulled Sasuke into a kiss, his hands groping around and finally managing to grip the raven’s erection as their tongues played.

The younger dark-haired man pulled back, licking his lips and breaking the thin strand of saliva connecting the two hot mouths. 

“Isn’t he hot?” he hissed, shifting the two so Naruto could get a comfortable view of the ninja on the couch. “He’s had that in for awhile, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered sensually. “I put it in myself before he went to get you, and he’s had it in ever since. Bet it’s rubbing so wonderfully against his prostate, especially since he was half hard the entire way to get you. The jutsu I used showed me everything. Been dreaming of me, Na-ru-to?”

Red snaked across the blonde’s face and he lowered his gaze, but his hands sped up along the other’s erection. The tactic worked, and Sasuke bit out a groan, pushing the taller man back onto the bed and sliding their hard members together.

“Oh, shit,” Naruto groaned, his slitted eyes taking in Itachi’s undulating body on the settee. “T-tachi,” he gasped out as Sasuke gripped both of their erections. “C-c’mere.”

The questioning look in Itachi’s eyes was short lived before he slowly stood, one arm behind him, and lightly massaging the orange monstrosity resting in his anus. Naruto waved him closer with a hand, scooting up from Sasuke a bit so his head hung over the edge of the bed.

When the oldest Uchiha approached, Naruto licked his lips, locking his upside-down eyes with those of his former enemy. With one arm around Sasuke’s back, he wrapped the other around Itachi’s waist, pulling him forward, causing the lithe man to sink his throbbing cock into his mouth.

As Naruto relaxed his throat, the position allowing him to take the whole of the cock into his throat with relative ease, Sasuke sat frozen, Naruto assumed watching the sight of his brother’s pretty member disappearing inside his mouth. Well, the blond wasn’t having any of that.

Reaching down, he put his free hand on Sasuke’s ass-cheek, pulling him forward, causing their arousals to rub pleasantly once more. Sasuke let out a quiet hiss, and Naruto put a balancing hand on the bed, spreading his legs out lewdly for his shorter lover.

Meanwhile, the other tanned hand found its way behind Itachi, and as Naruto swallowed, the long-haired man groaned, his body tightening, consequently forcing the dildo out. Naruto gripped the edge of the partially expulsed toy and thrust it back in. Judging by the strangled cry he drew from his standing lover, he was doing something right.

Relaxing his throat completely and breathing shallowly through his nose, Naruto continued to torture Itachi, the taller man bent slightly over his body, hands resting next to Naruto’s lightly sweating body. Hearing the tell-tale sounds of the brothers kissing, Naruto groaned, the vibrations causing Itachi in turn to groan, which was swallowed up by Sasuke’s hungry mouth.

The younger Uchiha was rubbing slick fingers along Naruto’s entrance, Naruto’s mind duly noted lube must have been nearby, and breached it with one slick finger. The blonde’s breathing hitched lightly, but he continued thrusting the dildo into Itachi’s entrance, his tongue working over the cock in his mouth.

Another finger soon joined the first, and Naruto clenched his eyes, forcing his body to relax. He felt a hand lightly grab his erection, and judging how much softer the skin was than earlier, it was Itachi’s. His thumb stroked gently around the tip and Naruto’s quiet moan surrounded the penis in his mouth.

Light kisses were placed on the tip of Naruto’s erection, and as the fingers in him withdrew, he stopped thrusting the toy into Itachi, instead letting out a whine that left Itachi panting. The fingers returned a moment later with just a dab of more lube before withdrawing completely.

Sasuke murmured something to Itachi, who leaned back, gently pulling away from Naruto. The blonde keened softly and pouted at the loss of his treat, and the long-haired man smiled down at him. Strong, sword-callused hands flipped Naruto over, and the last thing he saw before the floor was Itachi extracting the dildo from himself with a quiet moan. The smell of oranges instantly filled his senses, and he tensed when he felt Sasuke’s cock at his entrance. 

With a sigh, he forced himself to relax, pushing out slightly, and before he knew it, the head popped through. Of course, it burned a bit as it’d been awhile since Naruto had taken a lover, let alone allowed himself to be penetrated, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. The feeling of absolute pleasure of being filled so completely was far greater than any slight pain. 

Both Naruto and Sasuke were panting loudly, the dark-haired man resting his forehead just below Naruto’s shoulder blade, and the blonde’s hands were clenched on the edge of the bed.

“M-move, teme~” he panted out, wanting Sasuke to get on with it. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto was about to ask what was so funny when the lightning-wielder began shallowly thrusting. “H-ah~” Naruto sighed, spreading his knees out a bit more and arching his back to take Sasuke deeper.

“Fuck, Naruto, you’re so tight~” Sasuke groaned, pulling back to thrust in deeper. Looking up, Naruto noticed Itachi watching the two with hooded eyes, stroking his member in time with Sasuke’s thrusts.

Feeling a little unreasonable guilt rise in his stomach, Naruto clenched his eyes before opening them again, determination that hadn’t been there for years shining through.

“Sasuke,” he panted, licking his dry lips. Tilting his head back at an uncomfortable angle, he caught the shorter man’s eyes. “Let me try something.”

The man behind him nodded, pulling out slowly, and Naruto almost whined at the loss, but reminded himself of Itachi. Swinging his legs over the edge, Naruto beckoned the taller man forward, and directed Sasuke into position as well.

Pushing Itachi down onto the bed on his back, he grabbed his thighs and dragged the long-haired man’s body to rest at the very edge of the bed. Picking up the discarded lube, he slathered some on his cock, just to be safe, but after seeing the size of the dildo, there was little chance of Itachi tearing, he thought with amusement.

Feeling Sasuke’s form behind him, he leaned down over Itachi.

“Ready, ‘tachi?” he asked huskily, kissing his neck lightly.

“Do it,” Itachi said hoarsely, and Naruto was more than happy to comply. Quickly lining his erection with Itachi’s stretched entrance; he quickly thrust in at the same time as he bit down where shoulder met neck. Itachi screamed, and would have cum if not for the rough hand fitting snugly around the base of his erection.

Sasuke smirked over Naruto’s shoulder when the blonde stopped moving, the short man withdrawing his hand once he was sure his brother wouldn’t cum prematurely. Naruto withdrew his teeth from his taller lover, lovingly licking over the wound.

“Mine,” he growled, his voice deep. His eyes had taken a dark purple color as he caught Itachi’s eyes possessively. “You are both mine. I’ll never let you go now.”

His voice was met by twin chuckles. Sasuke slid his erection back into him, licking and sucking at his neck. Itachi reached a hand up to cup one scarred cheek. “You are a part of us, little one,” he purred, tightening his anus, causing Naruto to hiss quietly.

It took a bit of awkward thrusting, but the three soon found a rhythm that worked for them. Sasuke continued to lave attention on Naruto’s neck while the blonde had taken to stroking Itachi’s cock when he pulled back and thrust onto Sasuke.

All too soon, Itachi tensed around Naruto’s cock, signaling his approach. The blue-eyed man quickly buried his hands in long black hair, pulling him up for a rough kiss, and Itachi exploded, his seed shooting up in two quick bursts onto his stomach, followed by a weak third, and a forth stream dribbled out of his spent member.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, and withdrew from Itachi’s abused entrance as to not overwhelm the older man. Taking himself in hand, the blonde thrust back harder into Sasuke, rocking his hips up into his own hand, his lusty eyes locked on the debauched picture Itachi made.

Leaning over the body on the bed, Naruto grunted at Sasuke’s thrusts, his prostate getting constantly abused, and the look on Itachi’s face bringing him that much closer to the edge.

In a show of extreme agility, Itachi swung his legs up in front of Naruto’s chest, and running a hand through his own cum, coated his inner thighs, taking the tanned man’s cock in hand. The blonde groaned as he saw (and felt) Itachi putting his cock between those creamy thighs and tightening them.

Gods, it was almost as good as the real thing! Crying out quietly, Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself tip over the edge into unimaginable pleasure. As his muscles tensed, Sasuke let out his own cry, his cock getting milked by Naruto’s ass while Itachi’s thighs were milking Naruto’s. 

As Naruto’s cum joined what was left of Itachi’s on the taller man’s chest, Itachi’s legs relaxed and the two men above fell forward. Naruto managed to catch himself above his spent uke, and Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto which allowed the blonde to collapse next to Itachi.

A blissful feeling overtook Naruto, and he barely noticed when Sasuke gently cleaned him and Itachi. He allowed the two men to position him between them on the bed, the two snuggling up to him. He sighed contently. And when the snuggling turned to kisses and one of the two latched onto his nipples, he couldn’t find the heart to mind it too much.

~::~

Even as his tired body was touched, licked and nipped at, he couldn’t help but smile at his saviors.

He was finally free.

Wait till they found out he could make little Uchihas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marked Mpreg just to be sure, although I probably won't continue the story.  
> Eien means forever, by the way.


End file.
